With the development of the technology, people on the display device quality requirements are increasingly high. The color gamut of LCD TVs currently on the market can show between 68%-72% NTSC (National Television Standards Committee), and therefore can not provide high-quality color results. In order to improve the performance of the color gamut of LCD TVs, high color gamut backlight technology is becoming the focus of the industry's research traitor.
The bulk semiconductor material decreases to a certain critical size from (I˜20 nm), its carrier wave becomes significant, movement will be limited, resulting in increased kinetic energy of the corresponding electron structure from a body The level structure is continuous division into quasi-discontinuous, a phenomenon known as quantum size effect. More common semiconductor quantum dot nanoparticles are mainly I1-VI, II1-V and IV-VI family. These kinds of quantum dots are very observe the quantum size effect, the nature of regular changes with the size of the presentation, such as wavelength absorption and emission varies with the size of the change. Therefore, the semiconductor quantum dots in the areas of lighting, displays, lasers and biological fluorescent labels have very important applications.
Quantum dot material has the advantages of emission spectrum concentrated, high color purity and luminous color is easily adjustable by size, structure or ingredient of the quantum dot material. Its application in the display device is effectively improve gamut and colors reducing ability.
The existing color film substrate of display panel including a plurality of pixel units, and the pixel unit including a red sub-pixel unit, a green sub-pixel unit and a blue sub-pixel unit, wherein the red sub-pixel unit including a red filter to transmit light in red band and filter out light in other bands; the green sub-pixel unit including a green filter to transmit light in green band and filter out light in other bands; the blue sub-pixel unit including a blue filter to transmit light in blue band and filter out light in other bands. For each sub-pixel unit, the filter is transmit small portion of light and filter most of light, such as the red filter transmit light in red band and filter out light in green and blue bands. Therefore the display device has high light loss and low light transmittance.